Catch Me When I Fall
by SarahBloomSakura
Summary: My name is Jessamine Snow, but people call me Jessa, I am eleven years old and I live in Hogwarts with my foster mother, Minerva McGonagall. You see, when I was little my parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. Everyone is scared of that name, but me? Never.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~Letter from the Professor~

"Jessamine, sweetie it's time to get up." a soft voice said urging me get out of my warm bed.

"Five more minutes mum." I grumbled tiredly. I heard a sigh and a few seconds later a soft hand touched my back.

"Jessamine, if you don't get up you won't get breakfast." My eyes instantly opened at the word 'food'.

"I'm up, just don't take my food." I pleaded. I turned my head to see my mum looking at me with amusement in her eyes.

"I have to start using that quote more so I could get you up earlier." She said to me before walking out.

I groaned and laid back down for a few seconds before finally getting out of bed. I grumbled as I got dressed. I yawned and starting walking towards the door that lead me to a hall way. As I was walking through Hogwarts' halls many ghosts and paintings said 'Hi' to me. I just smiled and waved at them. Oh! How rude of me! I forgot to mention myself!

My name is Jessamine Snow, but people call me Jessa, I am eleven years old and I live in Hogwarts with my foster mother, Minerva McGonagall. You see, when I was little my parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. Everyone is scared of that name, but me? Never.

I walked down the hall and turned a left. I instantly saw double doors. I took a deep breath and opened them. I smelt the scent of bacon and pancakes. I smiled and walked down the four tables that held the houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I smiled as I looked at the students that looked my way. Two of the Weasleys George and Fred waved at me. I smiled and slightly waved back.

I continued walking until I ended up near the table in which the teachers and the headmaster sits at. I looked to see that the Headmaster, Dumbledore, was smiling at me. I smiled back as I sat next to my mother as she sat near the Headmaster.

"Good morning Jessamine, it is a pleasure to see that you are up and about." Dumbledore said speaking kindly to me.

"Good morning Headmaster, it is also a pleasure seeing you." I replied with a smile. As I was about to dig in, my mother passed me a not smiling slightly.

"What's this?" I asked confusingly.

"Open it and you will see." She responded. I nodded and began to open it slowly.

I gasped as I read what was on it.

We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrivals, the dates for which shall be duly advised.

Please unsure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached here with.

We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage.

Yours sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

I looked up towards my mother who was smiling.

"You start tomorrow, along with the other new students. I already got your stuff so we need not to worry about that." she explained to me. My smiled widen and I thanked her millions of times.

"You're welcome dearest. I shall give you your schedule later on today."

I nodded excitedly and looked down at my warm food.

'I can't wait to start school tomorrow!' I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~Harry Potter~

I woke up to the sound of my new owl, Breeze, hooting at me. I groaned and turned over to look at my clock.

6:30 AM

I bolted out of and quickly threw my pj's in my hamper. Then I quickly got dressed in my new school uniform.

I ran out the door only to be met face first into a person.

My mum...

"Ah! You're up! That's brilliant, I was just about to wake you up!" She said excitedly to me. I smiled rubbing my head sheepishly.

"Yeah, er... Sorry about that mum. I forgot to set my alarm to 6:00 AM." I replied guiltily to her. She only smiled and looked at me.

"Not to worry dearest, You aren't late, in fact, you're early!" She replied happily.

I tilted my head and looked at my watch.

"But, I thought school starts at 7:00 AM..." I said trailing off.

"Oh no! School starts at 8:00 AM. Breakfast starts at 7:40 and ends at 7:55 Jessamine." My mother explained to me. My mouth turned into a 'o' shape.

"Ohhhh..." I said laughing slightly.

She smiled before putting her hand on my back leading me to the Dining Hall. Just before we entered the double doors she stopped and looked down at me.

"Jessamine, I am to lead the first years here. So if you don't mind, could you find your own seat?" My mother asked me. I smiled and nodded my head. She softly hugged me and wished me a quick 'good luck' before going to fetch the first years.

I sighed softly and opened the double doors. Noisy chatters was the first thing I heard. There wasn't anything on the tables yet, besides the silverware. I continued walking only waving at those who smiled and waved at me. I walked up to the seat that was claimed as mine, which was one chair away from the Headmaster.

"Good morning Jessamine, are you excited to start school today?" Dumbledore, the Headmaster, asked me. I nodded excitedly and was about to speak before the double doors opened.

"We shall save this conversation for later." Dumbledore said to me before winking. I smiled and nodded.

My mum and the first years continued walking until they got right in front of the table where we sat.

"Gather around here please." My mum order the first years. The first years all gathered around and waited patiently for their instructions.

"Now, before you begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." My mother said before turning to meet the eyes of the Headmaster. I looked towards the Headmaster to see him standing up.

"I have a few starting terms notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds. To everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." After he sat down my mum lifted up her scroll and started to give instructions.

"For when I call your name, come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses"

After that she started to read off the list of names on the paper.

"Hermione Granger." I looked towards the girl who was getting up.

"Oh no, okay, relax." I heard her comfort herself. I hid my mouth trying to hide a giggle after I heard a red head whisper to a boy with glasses and black hair.

"Mental that one, I'm telling ya." he said to the kid with the glasses, him only giving a slight nod.

The girl named Hermione walked up and softly sat down.

"Ah, right then, hmm right. Okay... Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled, followed by the cheers of their fellow Gryffindors.

I softly clapped for along with Dumbledore and the rest of the professors. After the clapping stopped my mum continued reading from the list.

"Draco Malfoy!"

I looked in the crowd of first years to see that kid in a blonde hair stepped forward slowly. I looked as though he would snap at anyone who looked at him.

He walked towards the hat and sat down on the chair. Before the hat was placed on his head the hate announced his house.

"Slytherin!"

Claps and cheers followed from the Slytherin table. As he was sat down people around him smacked him on the back in a friendly gesture. I clapped for him softly as well just to be nice.

"Susan Bones!" My mother continued.

I saw a curly red head girl started to move slowly to The Sorting Hat nervously. As the hat was placed on her head it began speaking again.

"Let's see...I know, Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled. Instantly the Hufflepuff table started to clap and cheer loudly. I clapped softly as well, along with the professors.

"Ronald Weasley!" My mum said after the cheering died down.

I smiled at as a boy with red hair started to walk up to the sorting hat nervously . As the hat was placed on his head it yelled a loud "ha!' making my mother flinch away from the hat.

"Another Weasley? I know just what to do with you! Gryffindor!" It yelled out. I chuckled softly and clapped loudly for him. Dumbledore looked towards me and winked. My smile widen and I turned to look at my mother.

"Harry Potter!" My mother said making everyone to instantly stop talking. Whispers and gasps spread throughout the room. Dumbledore moved forward slowly as if to listen better. My eyes widened slightly before going back to it's normal size. The boy who was talking to the kid name Ronald started to move forward slowly. He sat down and waiting for him to be sorted in his house.

"Hmm... Difficult,very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a first to prove yourself, but where to put you?" The Sorting Hat said.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." I heard the boy whisper to himself.

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here, in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness! There's no doubt about that, No? Well if you are sure... better be, Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat finished. Loud cheers and claps erupted in the large room. Every Gryffindor stood up and clapped for him, I clapped loudly and so did the rest of the professors.

"Jessamine Snow!" My mother called my name. I silently stood up, receiving confusing stares from the first years.

"Why is she with the professors?" One blonde headed girl asked the kid next to her. The guy she was talking to only shrugged his shoulders.

I walked up to my mother and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and I quietly sat down, my mother placing the hat on my head.

"Ah, another difficult one, very talented, as well as brave and selfless. Your mind says it all... But where to put you? Well... It better be, Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled. Cheers and clapping from all tables echoed the room. I smiled and gently got off the chair.

"Congratulation dearest, I knew you would make it to Gryffindor!" My mother said to me with a big smile planted on her face. I smiled and looked towards Dumbledore who winked at me. I walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next the boy named Harry. I shook everyone's hand around me and sat down.

*Ding ding ding!*

I looked towards my mom who gently tapped her spoon to the glass cup. I looked over to the professor's table.

"Your attention please." she said to the students. The headmaster got up and looked towards the rows of students.

"Let the feast begin!" His soft voice said echoing the room.

Food appeared in front of me causing gasps to echo in the room. I smiled and started to place food on my plate. As I was about to eat a piece of bread, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. May I ask what is yours?" He said to me. I smiled and gently cleared my throat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, My name is Jessamine Snow." I responded to him kindly. I held out my hand for a handshake. He gladly took it and shook my hand.

"The pleasure is mine Jessamine." He responded smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

~Headless Nick & Dormitories~

I continued eating my bread after Harry introduced himself. I looked over at Neville when I heard Seamus talking about his mum and dad.

"I'm half and half, my dads a muggle, mums a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Seamus said to everyone around them. I just looked down and continued eating.

"Say Percy, whose that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asks Percy who is sitting besides him. Percy looks up to see who he was talking about and sees that it was Professor Snape.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, Head of the Slytherin house." Percy replied.

"What's he teach?" Harry asks.

"Potions, but everyone that it's the Dark Arts he fancies. Hes been after Quirrell's job for years." replied Percy then started to eat again.

I looked over at Harry to see he was looking at Professor Snape with a questioning look.

I was about to eat a chicken leg when I heard a yelp from Ronald.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!" a familiar voice said to the first years.

I smiled and looked at the ghost whose head was sticking out of the platter of chicken. I looked around to see that other ghosts started to come out of the ground, walls and windows.

"Hello Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked the ghost. Sir Nicholas looked at him with disappointment in his eyes.

"Dismal, Once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied." He said starting to float away. Before he could float away Ronald called out to him.

"I know you! You're 'Nearly Headless Nick!' " Sir Nicholas turned around.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly Headless? How could you be nearly headless?" Hermione questioned Sir Nicholas.

"Like this." Sir Nicholas replied putting his hand on his head and lifting up is head, showing that he was nearly headless.

"Ahh!" Ronaly screamed. I chuckled and looked at Hermione who was closing her eyes in disgust.

Sir Nicholas snapped his head back to it's regular position and floated away. Before he had the chance to talk to one of the other ghosts I called up at him.

"Sir Nicholas!"

He turned around and spotted me, instantly a smile spread on his face.

"Ah! Jessamine! I see you gotten in Gryffindor, Congratulations!" he said, excitement in his voice.

"Thank you Sir Nicholas. I am truly glad that I am in Gryffindor. Also I am very sorry to hear about what happened over the summer. My opinion is that you truly deserve to join the Headless Hunt." I said smiling at the ghost. Sir Nicholas' smile widened.

"I am happy for you to say that! I am glad that you think that, as expected from a friend of the ghosts and paintings!" Nicholas said to me. I smiled, tilting my head in a cute gesture.

"I am happy that you think of me as a friend Sir Nicholas." I said to him kindly. He smiled and floated closer.

"Of course I would think of you as a friend. You are kind to everyone in this school. Even the paintings and ghosts!" Sir Nicholas said to me. I smiled at him and thanked him.

"You're welcome. I am sorry to say this, but I need to go. See you later Jessamine!" Nicholas said to me waving goodbye in the process.

"See you late Sir Nicholas!" I replied waving back as well.

"Jessamine? Are you going to be going to the girl's dorm or your room?" Percy asked me. I looked at him and stared in confusion.

"That's actually a good question, I'll go ask my mum." I replied getting up slowly and made my way to the professor's table.

My mother stopped talking to the Headmaster and looked at me with a smile.

"Is there something you need dearest?" My mum asked me. I nodded my head and began to speak.

"I was just wondering, will I be sleeping in the Gryffindor Girl's Dorm or my room?" I asked her.

"Well, it's up to you Jessamine. You could sleep in your room or you could sleep with the rest of first year girls."My mother replied after receiving a smiled from the Headmaster. I smiled brightly and kindly thank her and the Headmaster. I scurried back to the table and sat down again.

"May I please sleep in the girl dorms?" I asked Percy.

He smiled brightly at my comment.

"Of course!" He replied cheerfully. I was tapped on the shoulder again and I turned towards Harry.

"So your mum is Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes, she is my foster mother. My biological parents were murdered when I was one." I explained.

Harry's eyes widen and he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by my mother's loud voice.

"Now! If you would please follow all of the chosen tour guides to your houses!" She said to all of the students.

"Well... Come on guys, I'll show you where they are." Percy said to us before speaking the same thing but more loudly.

I nodded my head and got out of my seat and walked beside Percy.

We went out of the Dinning Hall and towards a hallway that lead to the Dorms, traveling up the stairs.

"Gryffindor follow me please and keep up, thank you!" Percy yelled to the first years.

"Ravenclaw follow me, This way." A fellow Ravenclaw student said going in the opposite direction.

We stopped at the 'Changing stairs'. The first years looked up in awe at it.

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh and keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change." Percy explained to the us. I looked to the side to see many looks of awe on the first year's faces.

"Keep up please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on, come on!" Percy ordered us once again. I followed Percy and received many 'Hellos' from the paintings. I smiled and said 'Hi' back. One of the paintings even curtsies to me. I curtsies back just to be nice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" one of the paintings said. Finally we were lead to a hallway were one painting of a women was at.

"Password?" the women asked.

"Capit Draconus." Percy replied to the women.

She raised her eyebrows and spread one of her hands out.

The painting swung over and we were met with a arch shape hole in the wall.

"Follow me everyone, keep up, quickly, come on." Percy said to us.

Once we got inside the room Percy was standing in the middle of the room.

"Gather around here. Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boy's dormitories are upstairs, down to the left. Girls the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up. Percy turned to me and started to speak to me.

"Jessamine, your stuff has also been brought up." he said to me smiling. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thank you Percy." I replied nodding at him.

"Now, if you need anymore questions you can come to me or Jessamine. We both are happy to help." Percy said to the first years.

A/n: Well... that was a long chapter :P I'm finally done with it though so it's a good thing!

5 more comments until new update :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Potion's Master

I was sitting in my mother's class doing the work she assigned us to do before I heard loud footsteps echoing the hallways. My mother was on her desk in you cat form. I looked behind me to see Harry and Ronald opening the door.

"Whew, we made it. Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ronald said to Harry. I hid my snicker in my sleeve. After they said that my mother transformed back in her original form. I heard Ronald and Harry gulp.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ronald complemented my mum.

"Why thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if you were to transfigure Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time." Mum stated to the boys.

"W-we got lost." Harry said stuttering a bit.

"Then perhaps a map. I trust you don't need one to find your seats?"

Ronald nodded his head slowly while Harry just stood there looking down.

-Potions Class-

We waited patiently for Professor Snape to arrive, all of a sudden the door slammed open. Professor Snape walked in furiously.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

He said to the class in his deep, cold voice. He then snapped his eyes towards Harry who was writing on what he was saying.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention..." He said directing it towards Harry. Hermione nudge his shoulder getting him to pay attention. Harry looked up and saw Professor Snape looking at him.

"Mr. Potter... our—new—celebrity." Professor Snape said slowly.

"Tell me...What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Professor Snape asked Harry. Hermione's hand shot up in the air. Harry stayed silent.

"You don't know? Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Professor Snape asked him. Hermione's hand shot up again.

"I don't know, sir." Harry replied honestly.

"And "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Professor Snape added. Hermione's hand still was in the air frantically muttering 'oh! I know!' softly.

"I don't know sir..." Harry again replied.

"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape said questioning him.

Professor Snape turned around before looking at me.

"Ms. Jessamine, if you would please tell Mr. Potter where all of those things are if you don't mind." Professor Snape ordered me. I nodded my head before saying the answer.

" Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." I said to him. He nodded his head clearly liking my answer. He looked up to see people not writing anything down.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Professor Snape asked viciously. Students began frantically writing it down.

0-0-0

5 comments until update! ^^

0-0-0

My resources:

yacht.

wiki/Potions_(class)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Flying Lessons

I was in the Dining Hall with Harry, Ron (He told me to call him this), Hermione. We were doing our homework when owls came in through the window. Ron's owl gave him a letter and newspaper. Ron instantly ignored the newspaper and picked up the letter that was sent from his family.

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked Ron. Ron looked beside him and shrugged.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly.

I looked up as I heard a gasp. Neville had gotten a Remembrall!

"Hey look! Neville's got a Remembrall." A boy said to everyone around him. "I've read about those. When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something." Hermione explained to everyone.

Neville looked down and then back up.

"The only problem is I can't remember what I have forgotten." Neville said "Hey Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen: "Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins were acknowledging the breach insist nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had been emptied earlier that very same day." That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to." Harry said to Ron explaining what was on the paper. Looking up at mine and Hermione's faces. My face scrunched up in confusion.

'What were they trying to find in that vault and why does that vault number seem familiar?' I questioned myself.

-Flying Class!-

We were outside of Hogwarts in the two separate rows, brooms on each side of us.

That was when Madame Hooch started to walk up to us.

"Good afternoon, class." Madame Hooch said to us.

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch." everyone replied back.

She walked past two students before meeting me.

"Good afternoon Ms. Jessamine, I am happy to see you're in my class!" Madame Hooch said before greeted the others.

" Good afternoon Amanda, good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up." Madame Hooch ordered us.

I stuck my right hand up and said 'up!'. Instantly my broom went into my right hand. I looked beside me to see that Harry has gotten his broom up the first time as well.

"Woah." He said softly. He looked at me and smiled.

"You'll get used to it Harry." I reassured him. He nodded his head and looked forward.

I looked besides me to see that Hermione was having trouble with her broom.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You have to say it with feeling Hermione." I said explaining it to her. She looked at me and nodded her head smiling saying a soft 'thanks'.

I looked at Ron just in time to see him getting smacked with the broom. I softly chuckled as well did Harry and two boys down the row.

"Shut up Jessamine, Harry." said to us, smiling.

"Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two... Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Mr. Mr. Longbottom!" Frantically said to Neville who was flying in the air. Clearly you could see that the broom looked out of controlled.

"Neville!" Harry said in fear for his friend. My eyes widen and I looked at Madame Hooch. I could hear the yelps of 'Help!' coming from Neville.

"Come back down this instant! Mr. Longbottom!" Madame Hooch said to the flying Neville. He started zooming our way. Madame Hooch took out her wand and tried to cast a spell but he was coming fast at us.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madame Hooch yelled at us. Neville flew in the air and his robe caught spear of a statue.

'He was dangling from his robe!' I thought frantically. I pulled out my wand and said a spell to make his fall softer.

He fell to the ground, I heard a 'Crunch' and winced.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madame Hooch yelled at us. She went up to Neville and grabbed his wrist gently lifting it up.

"Ow!"

"Oh oh oh. Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get. Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'. As for you Jessamine!" Everyone looked at me. Madame Hooch smiled at me and touched my shoulder gently. "Thank you for making his fall as gently as possible, if he where to fall that far he would of broken both of his legs. 30 points to Gryffindor!" Madame Hooch said to me before taking Neville to the hospital wing. Everyone looked at me in awe. I looked away in embarrassment. 'I don't like being the center of attention' I thought bitterly to myself. Then I looked up to see Draco pick up Neville's Remembrall. I narrowed my eyes at him as he shook it. Then he turned to the group in front of him. "Did you see his face? If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would remember to fall on his fat arse." Draco said making fun of the poor boy. Giggles burst out of the Slytherin house.

"Give it here Malfoy/Draco!" Harry and I shouted the same time. We looked at each other in shock before looking at the stunned Draco.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He climbed on his broom before circling around us.

"How about on the roof? What's the matter Potter, Snow? Bit beyond your reach?" Malfoy said taunting us.

Harry and I looked at each other before nodding ans climbing on our brooms.

"Harry, Jessa! No way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly!" Harry and I just ignored her and flew up in the air. I actually knew how to fly. Madame Hooch taught me with the permission of my mother.

"Give it here Malfoy or We'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled at Malfoy.

Draco kept throwing it and catching it in the air.

"Is that so? Have it your way, then!" He said before throwing it.

Harry and I sped through the air. Harry caught it and shook it. Cheers broke through the group of students that were on the ground.

We landed and people were shouting 'Nice jobs!' in the air. I turned and looked at Harry.

"Good job Harry... You know, you'll make a good seeker." I said to him smiling.

"Thanks, by the way what's a seeker?"

Before I had the chance my mother came waltzing out of the school.

"Harry Potter! Jessamine! Follow me." She said to us. Harry and I looked at each other before following her. We walked through the hallways before coming to Professor Quirrell's classroom.

"Professor Quirrell, excuse me, excuse me could I borrow Wood for a moment, please?" Mum asked Professor Quirrell.

"Well, yes of course." Professor replied before going back to his lesson.

A tall boy stood up and walked our way.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found you a Seeker and a substitute Seeker!" Mum said excitedly to Wood.

A/n: Yay! Update! 5 more comments until next update! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Strange Room

Gossip was going around as I walked down the hallway with Ron and Harry. I looked behind me to see that Sir Nicholas was talking to a female ghost.

"Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor seeker as well as Jessamine. I always knew they both could do it!"

I rolled my eyes at that comment.

'You gotta love Sir Nicholas.' I said smiling.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when Ron questioned the thought of 'Seeker'.

"Seeker? But first years never make the house teams. You guys must be the youngest Quidditch players in..." Ron trailed off thinking of the number of years it's been since then.

"A century, according to McGonagall." Harry said finishing Ron's sentence.

We kept talking when Fred and George appeared in front of us.

"Well done Harry, Jessa. Wood's just told us!" Fred said excitedly to us.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters." Ron explained to Harry ( I already knew they were beaters).

I smiled at Fred and George who smiled mischievously back.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloody up too bad. Can't make any promises of course. Rough game Quidditch." George said to the both of us. Harry looking scared and me looking determined.

"Brutal! But, nobody's died in years. Someone vanishes occasionally though." Fred said making it worse for Harry's fear.

Ron frowned at that comment before saying something.

"Oh go on Harry! Quidditch is great. Best game there is, and you'll be great too!" Ron said to Harry, comforting him a bit.

I smiled and touched his shoulder gently.

"Yeah Harry, you'll be fine. I believe you would make that best Quidditch player in the world!" I said to him. He still looked nervous but smiled just a bit before turning to Ron.

"But I've never even played Quidditch! What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry questioned us. Before we could answer Hermione answered it for him.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione stated to Harry proudly.

"Come on! I'll show you!" Hermione said before dragging all of us down a hallway. We stopped in front of a trophy case.

There was a badge that said:

SEEKER

JAMES POTTER

"Woah! Harry, you never told me your father was a seeker too!" Ron said excitedly to Harry.

Harry smiled proudly at the medal before him before answering Ron's statement.

"I didn't know."

-The Changing Stairs-

Harry and Ron were talking to each other privately. I was talking to Hermione, who turns out to be a very intelligent, funny person.

"So, Jessamine-" Hermione started, but before she could finish the sentence the stairs were changing.

"What's happening?" Harry questioned as we grabbed on to the railings tightly.

"The staircases change remember?" Hermione reminded Harry.

The stairs stop leading to a room.

"Let's go this way."

"Before the staircase moves again..." Ron muttered out loud. I followed both of them inside the arch shaped door way. I looked around to see creepy statues with cob webs all over them.

'Wow, can this place get anymore creepier?' I questioned amused at the fact that we weren't scared of this place.

"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron questioned unsure of himself.

Then it hit me. We weren't supposed to be here!

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden!" Hermione explained to Harry and Ron. I nodded my quickly agreeing with her.

"Let's go." Harry told us. Before we could go I heard a 'meow.'

'Uh oh.'

"Run!" Harry said quickly.

"Flich's cat!" Ron said panicking. We ran quickly trying to find someplace to hide, finally we saw a door.

"Quick, let's hide through that door!" Harry said pointing to it.

Harry reached it and tried to open it.

"It's locked!" he said in annoyance.

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron said exaggerating.

"Please move!" I said to them quickly.

"Alohomora!" I said, the door unlocking immediately.

"Get in!" I ordered them.

"Alohomora?" Ron questioned my spell.

"Standard Book Of Spells- Chapter 7" Hermione replied for me.

After Filch was gone I breathed a sigh of relief before looking over the room. What I saw made me gasp.

'Fluffy?! What was Fluffy doing in here?' I asked in my head.

"He thinks the door was unlocked." Ron stated to us.

"It was locked." Hermione said with annoyance in her voice.

"And for a good reason." Harry stated to them.

Ron and Hermione turned around to see the 3-headed dog (that was named Fluffy) was staring at them growling.

"AHHHHHHH" Hermione, Harry and Ron screamed together.

They bolted out of the room leaving me behind. Fluffy looked down at me growling before sniffing then it had a face full of love.

"Hey Fluffy! Remember me?" I asked the three-headed dog. Fluffy licked me answering my question for me.

"Haha! Stop you're tickling me!" I said to Fluffy.

"Jessamine?! Jessamine?! Where are you?!" I heard Harry screaming my name.

I sighed and looked at the door, then back up at Fluffy.

"Well, I have to go Fluffy. I promise I will see you though!" I said promising the dog.

He licked my face and went to lay back down over the trap door.

I exited the door facing my shell shocked friends.

"You were in there the whole time?! Why aren't you died?!" Ron questioned me.

"I know that dog." I honestly said to him. Ron's eyes widened as well did Harry and Hermione.

"You know that beast?!" Ron said to me like I was crazy. I nodded my head.

"Yes, yes I do know that 'beast.' I replied.

I walked past them going back to the place we were supposed to go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*5 comments = 1 chapter*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Quidditch Practice and a Troll

After I said that comment I went back to my dorms. I instantly fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

*Next Day*

Wood,Harry and I were on the Quidditch field. Wood was teaching Harry about Quidditch so he could understand it more better

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each team has 7 players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a Seeker, that's you. There are three kinds of balls. This one's called the Quaffle. The Chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. The Keeper, that's me, defends the hoops." explained Wood. Then he looked back at Harry

"With me so far?" He asked. Harry nodded and looked at the hoops, then Wood, and finally the box.

"I think so. What are those?" Harry asked Wood. Wood looked down to see he was looking at the Bludgers.

"Bludgers. Nasty little buggers. But you guys are the Seeker. The only thing I want you guys to worry about is this, The Golden Snitch." Wood told us showing us the golden ball.

"I like this ball." Harry said smiling.

"Eh, you like it now. But it's wicked fast and dang near impossible to see." Wood replied to Harry's comment.

Harry's faced turned into confusion.

"What do we do with it." He asked Wood.

"You catch it Harry. If we catch this Golden Snitch then we win the game." I replied softly smiling at him. He looked at me slightly turned away red coming up to his cheeks. I titled my head in confusion.

'Hm, did I say something wrong?' I kept asking myself as he avoided eye contact the rest of practice.

*Moving on to Flitwick's Class!*

"One of a wizard's most rudimental skill is levitation or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers?" Flitwick asked everyone.

Hermione and I picked up our feathers and smiled at him.

"Good! Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Hum! 'The Swish and Flick'. Everyone, the 'Swish and Flick'." Flitwick reminded all of us.

"Oh! and annunciate! Wingardium Leviosa." Flitwick said to all of us.

"Off you go then!" He said waving his hand for us to practice.

Instantly there were voices saying 'Wingardium Leviosa' all around the room. I didn't really do anything I already had that spell mastered. I turned around to see Ron swinging his wand around frantically. I was about to say something to him, but, Hermione beat me to it.

"No, stop stop stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's 'Levi-o-sa', not 'Leviosar'. Hermione said to Ron, correcting him on his mistake.

Ron frowned at Hermione, annoyance was plastered on his face.

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on!" Ron said to Hermione who just glared. I heard a 'hmph!' before she picked up her wand and pointed it towards the feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said repeating the spell correctly. Instantly the feather started to float in the air, ever so softly. I smiled and took a note to congratulate Hermione after class.

"Oh! Well done! See here everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Ho ho~! Splendid!" the Professor announced to the class.

I smiled and clapped silently.

"Well done dear. OH!" Professor was soon interrupted to a loud booming sound at the back of the class. I looked behind me to see Seamus with black soot all over his face and clothes. Harry was beside him, his eyes widen in surprise before he looked up at the Professor.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here professor..." He said to the professor who looked stunned at the fact that someone blew up a feather with a simple spell.

I smiled and shook my head in amusement.

DING DONG!

"Ah! No homework tonight!" Professor Flitwick yelled to the students who were exiting the classroom.

I caught up with Hermione who was behind Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean. I smiled at her and congratulated her on the spell. She beamed a smile at me and said a 'thank you'. We continued walking when we heard Ron talking about Hermione.

"It's 'Levi-o-sa' not 'Leviosar'. She's a nightmare honestly! It's not wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron complained to them. I glared at his back and looked at Hermione who had tears in her eyes. She speed-walked towards them bumping into Ron. I followed after her, giving Ron and nasty glare along the way. Hearing a 'I think she heard you'.

I had to jog to catch up with Hermione. I followed her into the girl's bathroom where she headed towards the stall. Locking herself in there. I sighed and stood there.

"Hermione... Don't listen to what Ron said about you. You know it's not true!" I said to Hermione who was crying softly.

"But it's true! I have no friends! He was... right. For the first time he was, right." Hermione replied back, anger laced in her tone.

"If you have no friends, then what am I?" I replied softly to her, hurt that she didn't consider me her friend. I heard her gasp lightly as she opened up the stall door quickly. She lunged at me, wrapping her arms around me. I smiled and softly patted her back soothingly.

"Your, my friend..." She answered back tightening her hold on me. I chuckled, and nodded my head.

"Of course I'm your friend. I actually consider you my only 'girl' friend." I said to her. She nodded her head indicating she was listening.

"Y-you know? You're a good friend. I'm glad to have you as my friend Jessamine." She softly replied in my shoulder, were her head was at.

"I am also glad to have you as my friends Hermione." I replied.

We stood there for an hour her hugging me time to time and letting out her feelings. I was glad that she was telling me what she was feeling. I really didn't want her to keep all her feelings in and suffer the consequence of doing that. She smiled at me and started to rub her swollen eyes.

"Are you feeling better Hermione?" I asked her silently. She nodded her head and started walking towards the sink when she froze. I froze as well. There standing before us was a Troll. Hermione screamed and hid in the stall. I hid in the next stall as well. We heard a 'Whoosh!' before wood came tumbling on us. Hermione and I crawled over to the sinks, hiding beneath them. That was when our best friends came stumbling in the bathroom.

"Help!" Hermione screamed at them. Ron and Harry started to grab chunks of wood and rock and started to throw it at the creature trying to make it's attention come to them.

"Hey! Pea brain!" Ron shouted at the troll throwing a piece of wood at it's head. The troll turned to look at them, catching his attention. Ron's eyes widened, Harry however took out his wand and charged at the troll grabbing on to his club. He landed on the troll's shoulder with a loud 'ouf'. The troll started to freak out, shaking around furiously. Harry started to shake along with the troll's movements, all of a sudden, his wand got stuck up the troll's nose!

"Ugh." I heard Ron say, his voice laced with disgust. I scrunched up my nose in disgust as well.

It took a bad turn when the troll got a hold of Harry's foot, bringing him down off the troll's shoulders.

The troll swung it's club, thankfully Harry pulled up right before he was going to get hit in the head. Harry looked towards Ron who had his wand out.

"Do something!" Harry exclaimed to Ron.

"What?!" Ron yelled back at him.

'WHOOSH!' came the club as it missed Harry's head again.

"Anything!" Harry screamed back.

WHOOSH!

"Hurry up!" Harry added.

"Ron! Use the levitation spell!" I screamed at him.

He looked at me and nodded his head bringing his wand up.

"Just swish and flick." Hermione reminded him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He said, repeated the spell perfectly. Right as the troll started to bring his club back up it stopped in thin air.

The troll looked up slowly and saw his club in the air. The club fell and landed on his head.

"Cool..." Ron said out loud.

The troll dropped Harry and started to tumble down. Luckily Harry got of the way in time before the troll landed with a 'thump'.

Hermione got up from underneath the sink and walked towards Harry and Ron. I followed along with her.

"Is it, dead?" Hermione asked, hesitating on the word 'dead'.

"I don't think so, just knocked out." Harry replied stepping close to it.

He pulled his wand out of the troll's nose, green snob coated half of the wand.

"Ergh!" Harry exclaimed with disgust at his wand being covered with boogers.

"Troll boogies..." Ron said, his face scrunched up.

Right as I was about to reply my mum, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape.

My mum gasped at the sight of us.

"Oh my goodness. Explain yourselves, both of you!" My mum demanded Harry and Ron.

"Well, you see-" Before Harry and Ron continue I interrupted them.

"It's my fault mum." I stated to her.

"It's also my fault as well Professor..." Hermione also stated.

My mum looked at me with shock, as well as Ron and Harry.

"Jessamine, Miss Granger?" my mum asked through shock.

"We went looking for the troll. We've read about them and I thought we could handle it. But we were wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found Hermione and I... We would probably be dead." I told her. She looked at me with knowing eyes.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part and am very disappointed in you, Miss. Granger and Jessamine especially. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck" My mother stated to us. We looked down in guilt when she took 5 points from us. Then we she added 5 points to the each of for 'sheer dumb luck', we looked up at her curiously.

We smiled and looked at each other.

"P-perhaps you ought to go." Professor Quirrell said to us.

We nodded our heads and left to go back to our dormitories, smiles planted on our faces.

5 comments = One Chapter


End file.
